My Friend The Vampire
by katara-zuko1714
Summary: Mako is a misunderstood student at RCHS, while Korra is the new girl with a big secret, she's a vampire. How would a misunderstood kid like Mako and a vampire like Korra ever going to be friends or more? Korra is a good vampire and Amon is a evil one.Tenzin, Pema, and the kids are vampires too and Korra is their child.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a normal day, until he walked home alone in the ally; the one place that some souls have been kidnapped and the police have no clue were they went or if they would come back. He heard rattling and other things behind him, but he dared not to turn around, or he too would be killed or kidnapped. The latest news was that every gang there was in the ally, was kidnapped. Most people said that there was a wild killer on the run and others say it's a wild animal. The older people say that it's the vampires coming back for revenge, since William Smith chased them out of the city, so that the people could be free of them and live in peace. But vampires have not been seen for thousands of years, so how could that be true? He stopped in his tracks and saw a girl no older than sixteen or seventeen, with bright blue eyes, and brown hair in a ponytail; the girl was dressed in a blue top with light purple skinny jeans and blue adidas. She was in the shadow, so the boy couldn't see her, but he remembered a girl in his class with the same clothes and blue eyes.

"Korra?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"You called?" the girl said. Mako thought she was crazy to be in the ally be herself at this time of night, with all the danger going around the city.. The blue eyed girl walked closer to the amber eyed boy who looked deep in thought.

"Hey, Mako?" Korra said waving her hand in his face.

"Oh hi, what are you doing in an ally at this time of night?"

"I could said the same for you, plus I can take care of myself."

"My house is a few more blocks, what about you?" he asked.

"Deep in thought and turned the wrong corner." Korra lied.

"Okay, well I have to go now. So are you still coming over tomorrow for the project?" Mako asked.

"Um, yeah at 5. Okay bye Mako, text me later." With that she was gone, out of the ally and into the dark, foggy, night. Mako walked to his house to be greeted by his step-parents yelling and fighting with each other. It happened every time, everyday. It could be about the most smallest stuff in the world and that would turn into the biggest fights.

When he and his brother Bolin were younger, the amber eyed boy would always have to care for themselves, because of their step-parents fighting and yelling, going back and forth with one other. It never ended.

The amber eyed boy started to run up to his room, but bumped into his brother Bolin, who smiled at him and just said a quick 'Hey', before going to his own room. While continuing to his room, Mako re-played the small talk that he and Korra had. But he than noticed the two front side teeth of her mouth were sharp and pointy. The only people that have that are…

Mako stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to finish the rest of his own thought. After reaching his room, he changed out of his school clothes and into some sweat pants and climbed into bed asking his-self over and over: _Was Korra a vampire?_

* * *

**Mako and Bolin's first parents had die and then some other people took them in, but they were like really young to remember, so they always thought that the people were their real mom and dad. Really sad, I know :_(. BTW, sorry for the long update.**


	3. Chapter 3

Korra ran all the way to Air Temple Island without stopping. Hopefully Mako didn't see her fangs.

* * *

"_Stop! Let go of me!" a woman said. By the man kept dragging her and pushed her to a wall._

"_Shut up whore!" the man said. Then Korra stepped out of the shadow._

"_I think she told you to stop." the blue eyed girl said in a low voice. The man's hold on the woman loosed, giving her time to run._

"_You maid me lose my dinner." he told Korra while pulling out a gun and firing shots at her. But he missed every shot and didn't know that she was right behind him._

"_When a woman tells you to stop, you should just stop." Korra said before biting his neck. She stopped when she heard footsteps; Korra grabbed the man's body and put him behind a trash can before wiping the blood off her mouth._

* * *

"Hi Korra did you catch some bad guys tonight?" her sister Jinora asked when she got home.

"Hi Korra were there bad guys being bad? Did you catch the bad guys that were being bad?" her brother Meelo asked next.

"Hi Korra did you catch some bad guys tonight? Did you meet a cute guy that wasn't a bad guy? Did the cute guy that you met have friends that were bad guys?" her sister Ikki asked.

"Hi honey did you have fun tonight? Your father is at another meeting." her mother Pema said while carrying the almost year, Rohan, to the living room.

"Orra!" he said, smiling with the few teeth his has.

"Hi Jinora, yes I did catch the bad guys. Hi Meelo, yes there were bad guys and yes I did catch the bad guys being bad. Hi Ikki, no there were no cute guys and no there were no cute guys that had friends that were bad guys. Hi mom. Hi Rohan, you're so cute." Korra said to her family before making her way up to her room.

Korra was the oldest and yes she is a vampire. Next was Jinora who was the second oldest and also a vampire. Ikki was the third oldest and another vampire, Meelo was the fourth oldest and you guess it a vampire. Last was Rohan who was last to be born. The family doesn't know if he's a vapmire yet, but they sure do hope so.

Korra laid down on her bed thinking about Mako. He and his brother were new to the school and didn't have much friends. Korra could remember the girst time she met him.

* * *

**SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOORRRR RRRRRRRRRYYYYYY! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm working on updating faster. Until then everyone is welcome to check out my new stories.**

"**I'll make a man out of you." which is a ATLA story**

"**A star is born." which is a LOK story**

"**Republic City Nights." which is another LOK story.**

**I have a question for you all, ok Kim Kardashian and Kanye West are having a baby! Kim is 12 weeks and I wanted to know to know if you guys are happy for them or what? Until next time, HAPPY NEW YEARS! 2013!**


End file.
